Somethings There
by Love4Brittana
Summary: There was always something between Santana and Brittany. They where just to scared to realize it. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys this my first story ever. I just love Brittana and hope the everyone stays with their storys. Anyways I know I still have a lot to work with this story, but let me know what you guys think.**

Chapter 1

"Santana the cars here" yelled Rachel

"Coming" said Santana, "Ha Wanky" Santana and Rachel where headed to a club downtown to meet up with some friends for Santana birthday.

Santana had just turned 22 and was going out to celebrate. Santana was one of the most famous singers in the world. She got signed to New Direction Record Label at the age of 18. Santana had just finished her tour and was now working on her second album, with the single "Give your heart a break". Tonight was going to be fun and finally get to enjoy her birthday.

"About time Lopez" Rachel said jokingly

"Cool it Berry. It takes time to look this good" winked Santana.

Rachel is Santana's best friend ever since high school. They grew up wanting the same dreams in life and worked hard to get it. Rachel was just signed to the same label company and was going to release her first single the following month.

"Are we meeting everyone at the club?"

"Uh, yea Kurt's stuck at the warehouse so Mercedes is going to pick him up" explained Santana.

"Oh ok"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" excited Rachel screamed "Let's do this"

Santana just laughed at her friend and started walking out the door. _"Man this is going to be an interesting night" _she thought.

On the other side of town Brittany had just gotten out of the shower. She was excited to be going out after the long week she had. Brittany ah just finished helped choreograph Lady Gaga's tour, which left her with no time for anything eles. Brittany was one of the most famous choreographers in state and still rising by going to England to help with One Direction's tour.

"Hey B, you almost ready?" asked Quinn walking into the master suite.

"Yeah I'll be down in 10" answered the blonde. Brittany was putting on her favorite black strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Once she finished her makeup, she slipped her heels on and made her way downstairs. She saw her three best friends that already started to drink. "Dame Q, slow down or you'll be drunk by the time we get there" laughed Brittany.

Chuckling Quinn said "I know Britt, but I'm so excited to be going out with free time from the movie." Quinn was a actress and recently just started working on a new rom-com movie.

"Yeah I know how you feel."

"A toast" cheered Sam "To a fun and care free night !"

"Cheers!" chorused the room.

Once Santana and Rachel arrived at the club, they were escorted to the private area upstairs. Walking up the discovered that their friend Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt was a famous designer; he was stylist to many famous people, including the three girls with him. His clothing line was a bit hit and now he was opening stores all over the world. Then there was Mercedes Jones, a Grammy award winning artist. Mercedes had just gotten back from her tour from the U.K. They had met when Santana got the deal and have been friends ever since.

"Yay the birthday girl is finally here" said Kurt h had missed the brunette.

"And doesn't she look fine" Mercedes looking her up and down. Santana was wearing a dark red strapless dress from Kurt's line.

Santana and Rachel hugged and greeted their friends. When they all sat down their waitress for the night got everyone's order of drinks and said she'll be back.

"Thank you guys, Rachel rushed me the whole time" Santana said sticking her tongue out at the short brunette.

Glaring Rachel said "I was not, you got home late from the studio"

"Yea Yea" she waved off "So Kurt how's the store coming along?"

They fell into conversation and then soon decided to go to the dance floor while waiting for their friend's after ordering more drinks.

Entering the club Brittany and Quinn went to the bar while Sam and Blaine went to see where the others where. "What can I get you fine ladies?" asked the bartender with a smirk.

"Hi Puck" the girls said in unison.

Noah Puckerman was the owner of the club. He had met the friends when they came in one day looking for a job before hitting it big. Puck was a total flirt and always had a different girl every night. But after getting to know him, they discovered that he was a loyal friend and cared for him deeply.

"I'll have a Long Island ice tea and-" Brittany looked to Quinn to see what she wanted.

"The same please."

"You got it."

Sighing Brittany asked "So where is everyone eles? Or are they not here yet?"

"Oh yea they are upstairs" he answered.

Puck had finished the drinks and then they all made their way upstairs to the VIP area. The club was 2 floors, downstairs a big dance floor and stage for people to perform. Than upstairs was a more secluded area for more high named people with private rooms.

Once upstairs, Brittany was walking to the booth when she saw someone that made her stop in her tracks. She saw her best friend dancing with some of the others on the small dance floor. Not wanting to bother she decided to just join Quinn at the table, but knew the real reason why she walked away.

"Hey Britt why didn't you go dance?" asked Quinn

Lost in her own world, Brittany hadn't realized she was being talked to. "Uh- oh, um, yea I just wanted to come sit next to you" she lied.

Quinn looked at her friend confused and her eyebrows up. She knew Brittany was lying because one, she danced everytime she had a chance, and two she can tell by the way Brittany played with her straw in her drink. Whenever Brittany was lying she would have to play with her fingers to try and keep herself distracted.

"Are you su-" Quinn was cut off by her tipsy girlfriend.

"Baby" a screaming Rachel went running onto her lap. The 2 love birds have been dating for the past year and where soon to move in together. Quinn greeted her and where soon of in their own little world stealing sweat kisses from one another.

Looking up Brittany realized that the four friends came back and joined them. Once she made eye contact with the short brunette her breath got caught in her throat, she couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

The group of friends said their hellos and then went into their own conversations.

"Hey San, Happy Birthday" said a nervous Brittany hugging her friend.

"Hey B" smiled Santana into the hug. "Thanks, I'm so happy you're here and didn't leave me with those crazy two."

Laughing Brittany "I would never do that to you" they stood there looking at one another in the eye, trying to figure out what these feeling where for one another. They were broke out of the stare when asked if they wanted more drinks.

A few hours later and drinks later, the group of friends where still going strong. Puck had made sure that everyone was happy and got what they wanted. Sam, Puck, and Blaine where off in one corner talking to one another. Brittany was talking with Kurt and Mercedes about her job with Gaga, than Rachel, Quinn and Santana sat at the table.

For most of the night Santana and Brittany avoided one another, but where always looking at one another. They had been pretty drunk by now and kept stealing glances of one another. Brittany would look at Santana when she wasn't looking and just wanted to be by here. When Santana turned to look at Brittany, they would just stare until it came to much. They were both aware of the tension going on between them but were scared to do anything about it.

A little while later, Rachel wanted dance. "Come on babe" she sighed, Quinn was being difficult. "I wanna dance"

"No baby, your drunk and don't want you to fall" Quinn was trying to find every reason not to get up and go dance.

Rachel knew there was only one way to get her girl to dance with her, so she bent down and whispered in her ear. Looking at Quinn you could see her eyes go wide and then gulp. "Fine" she agreed "You have to promise" Quinn said.

"Ok, I promise!" Rachel clapped winning.

Once of to the dance floor the rest of the group made their way too. Deciding to be brave Brittany went up behind the Latina.

"Dance with me" she whispered in to her ear. It came out more of a command than a question. Turning around all Santana could do was nod her head. Brittany smiled and took her hand and went to join the others. Once on the dance floor a sower song was soon to end and Skins by Rihanna started.

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash,_

_When my body's screaming out now._

_I know you hearin' it,_

_You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secrets imma drop me to the floor, oh._

Once on the dance floor Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and blond wrapped hers around the Latinas waist. Soon Santana was grinding into Brittany's front. Brittany could not believe how beautiful the woman in front of her was, she loved how this woman can make her feel from just dancing. Putting her face in the Latinas hair, she could smell the shampoo she used, which she loved.

_No teasing,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can you catch it?_

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feeling ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

The brunette turns around so her ass is now grinding into Brittany's front. While dancing Santana can feel her friend's hot breath by her ear and neck tickling her, which makes her smile. Moving her hand from a stop Brittany's on her waist, Santana moves it so it by the blonds neck. Brittany tried to control her hands from roaming the body in front of her, but the more Santana grinded into her she couldn't stop.

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

_Oh oh oh your skin_

_Oh oh oh just skin_

_Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin_

_Oh oh oh_

_All I wanna see you in is just..._

Looking down at her friend, all she could do is bite her bottom lip from preventing doing something or saying anything she would regret. After a couple of seconds Brittany rested their foreheads together. There where so many things that she wanted to tell the brunette in front of her. Brittany didn't know how to handle these feelings, but she knew she had to try to explain herself. Finding the courage to speak, she though it now or never.

"San-" the blond was cut off by a sweat gentle kiss to cheek from Santana.

"B, I think we need to talk" said Santana

Brittany sighed and nodded her head "Yea, that's a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys so I know I didn't really explain how Santana and Brittany met, so I'll be doing that and explaining how the tension between them came along. The beginning of the chapter will be how they met and other half what happened to them. Mistakes are mine. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. Don't own Glee.

Chapter 2

Brittany had just moved to California from New York where she went to school at Julliard. Her passion was to dance and it's all she knew. Growing up she would dance everywhere and to anything she heard. But here she was now, graduated from a top school and no dancing job.

It was Monday afternoon when Brittany walked into club Addition. She had been working there for eight months. Working as bartender she lived off tips, luckily she was sharing a cheap apartment with her best friend Quinn. Alongside Brittany her best friend moved to California with her to presume her career in acting.

"Hey B" greeted Puck with a head nod. "Where is Quinn? Isn't she supposed to be working tonight to?"

"Hey Puck" said Brittany "Yea, she's just running late from an audition. Don't worry I'll cover her for now."

Puck nodded and walked away to get the rest of the liquor in the back for the night.

After a while Quinn showed up looking excited. "Oh my god Britt, I got the part" she had just auditioned for a lead role in an independent movie. Quinn was an extremely good actress; Brittany was so happy that she finally landed something big.

"Oh my god" jumped the blond "That's so great Q, I'm so proud of you" Brittany hugged her friend.

"Thanks B, have you heard anything from your audition" Brittany had recently auditioned for back up dancer for Santana Lopez's tour. She was still waiting for someone to call her, but the longer it took she felt like she was not going to make it.

"Not yet" an optimistic Brittany replied with a smile.

For the next five hours the girls worked at Addictions. It was Friday night which meant they would be busy. They loved working at the club because it gave them great tips. After cleaning and restocking the bar it was finally to go home. The girls said goodbye to their colleagues and boss and headed home to their apartment. Thankfully they had the next day off so they can sleep it. Once arriving home the girls got they had a small dinner. Finally after washing up Brittany slipped on an old pair of sweats and a tank top and went to bed.

The next morning Brittany was woken up by her phone. Checking the time she groaned of how early it was. "Hello"

"Hi is this Brittany Pierce" answered man.

"Yes this is she" she said. "Who is this?"

"This is Artie Abrams, you had audition for the Santana Lopez tour" Brittany froze; she hadn't expected a call back.

"Uh- Yes Sir"

"Ok well we were wondering if you can come back for a second audition." Artie asked.

"Of course, I'll be there"

"Great see you at twelve" and then he hung up. Brittany couldn't believe this was happening.

Santana Lopez was defiantly not a morning person. Ever since she was signed she been waking up early, but she knew it was part of the job. Santana cherished the days she could sleep in. Rolling over she reached for her phone that was ringing. "This better be good Abrams, I was getting my sleep on."

"I'm sorry Santana" Artie knew that he was gonna get his ass kicked for waking her up early. "We got a problem with one of the dancers, you're gonna have to come to the studio."

Sighing Santana got up. "Fine I'll be there in a little, oh and I'm going to kick your ass for waking me up"

"Yea I know." Santana smirked.

Once finished getting washed up and dressed, Santana walked out to her black Range Rover, the car was her baby. After stopping at her favorite café to get her cup of coffee, she made her way. It was a thirty minute drive from her house in Beverly Hills to the studio. Walking into the building, Santana walked to the back where her team was all set up.

"Ok so what is this emergency?" asked Santana.

"Well Johnny walked, he said that he got a deal with Justin Timberlake" said Artie. He was Santana's manager and very good friend. Artie was always honest with her and also supported her with her sexuality.

Running her hand through her dark raven hair, Santana sighed. "Ok well what's the plan? Do we have another choreographer we can pick up?"

"No, but we found this video that we must have lost from the back up dancers. Her name is Brittany Pierce she graduated from Julliard, and has never worked as choreographer before. I honestly think she is good enough for this though, you have to see her video. Getting the remote Artie pressed play and up came Brittany on the screen.

Sitting there Santana couldn't believe how good this dancer was. The way she moved to the music was like second nature to her, she had never seen anyone dance so good before. Santana couldn't believe they lost this dancers tap.

"How the hell did you guys loose this tape" she asked. Everyone looked at her shaking their heads.

"So what do you think?" her assistance Zack asked.

"I think..." Santana started "I think she is amazing and I want her as head choreographer. I also want Mike to be assistance choreographer to just help her out a little, being new and all." She said. "Also get her here, I want to have her audition again and meet her."

With that Santana left the room to go get another cup of coffee. Taking out her phone, she text her best friend Rachel to see what she was doing. An hour later Zack came in to tell her that Brittany had arrived. Walking to the back room again she saw a very nervous Brittany. She walked up to the blonde and greeted her.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez" she stuck her hand out "Thanks for coming such last minute; I hope it wasn't a problem."

"Hi-i" stuttered Brittany. She couldn't believe she was meeting THE Santana Lopez. "No, it not a problem at all" Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled "Great well, I'll get the music started and you can do your thing. Sound good" she checked.

"Yea"

Santana turned around and walked back to the others. She nodded to Zack to start the music. Once the music started Brittany was moving. Just like in her audition tape she was dancing with such ease. Santana sat there speechless, Brittany was even better in person. The song finished and Brittany stood there trying to catch her breath. For a couple of seconds no one said anything which scared her because she knew she did an amazing job. Finally she heard clapping; she bought her head back up to see Santana with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow Brittany that was amazing" exclaimed Santana. The other two people agreed with her, telling Brittany that she did a wonderful job.

Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding Brittany smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot"

"Brittany your hired" said Santana. The blond stood there shocked for a minute. "I will give you half of your pay now and then the other half after the tour is that ok?" Santana asked handing Brittany a check.

Brittany took the piece of paper and her eyes went wide when she saw the numbers written there. "Uh my Ms. Lopez-"

"Santana please"

"Oh ok, Santana I think you put the wrong number. This is a little too much for a backup dancer." Brittany said.

Laughing Santana said "Brittany you're not gonna be a backup dancer on my tour. You're going to be my head choreographer." She said giving back Brittany the twenty-five thousand dollar check.

Once again Brittany stood there with wide eyes and completely speech less.

After thanking Santana over and over again Brittany left. Walking home she couldn't believe this was happening. Her dreams where coming true.

Arriving at her and Quinn's apartment, she went straight to Quinn's room. "Oh my god, Quinny wake up!" Brittany jumped up and down on the bed.

"Uh, Britt it's too early" groaned Quinn.

"Wake up Q, I got the job."

"That's great Britt, what is it?" asked Quinn eyes still closed laying down.

"HEAD choreographer for The Santana Lopez's tour." exaggerating the words explained the blond.

It took her best friend to register what was just said to her. Jumping up Quinn tackled Brittany.

"Are you serious?" questioned the shorter blond. Brittany nodded and bought the check up to Quinn's face. Just like her, her best friend's eyes went wide. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT"

"I know right" smiled Brittany.

"Wow B, I'm so happy for you" they hugged and then a few seconds later Quinn spoke again. "So when do you start?

"Well we start rehearsing in two weeks" explained Brittany "Than leave for tour in three months. And the tour will be six months."

Quinn frowned, she was happy for her friend but she was going to miss her a lot.

"Well let's go celebrate" said Quinn jumping up from the bed.

"Ok I'm buying."

Two weeks had passed and now it was time for Brittany to get to work. Walking into the studio, she walked into the back. An Asian boy walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Mike Change" he greeted. "I'm the assistance choreographer"

"Hi I'm Brittany Pierce." said Brittany shaking Mike's hand. "Oh great" Brittany was happy to have someone help with the routines. This is her first job choreographing and she was a little nervous.

After a few more minutes of talking, Brittany learned that Mike went to UCLA for dance and recently got back from touring with Mercedes Jones. He was recommended by her to Santana for the job.

A few minutes later Santana walked in, getting the attention from the room full of dancers. The short brunette had gone out on a date and had overslept. "Sorry guys, I overslept." Santana made her way to the front of the room to talk. "Ok so, I'm happy to have you all here and join me on this experience. I want you guys to work hard, but have fun at the same time. This tour is going to amazing, so I bought in the best that is out there. Your head choreographer will be Brittany Pierce" said Santana pointing to Brittany, who waved shyly. Laughing Santana continued. "She an amazing dancer and we are all lucky to have her, so with noting else to say, Brittany take it away" the Latina finished.

Walking from the side of the room, Brittany went to the front. "Hello everyone, um it's a great pleasure to be here and to have this opportunity. I just want to say thank you to Santana again." She looked to Santana smiling. "I know it gonna be a great tour and I can't wait. Ok so I guess today we will go over some of the routines I came up with and see what you guys think, Sound good?" she questioned. Everyone nodded and got into rows. "Ok 5-6-7-8"

Two hour later the group was exhausted, they had gone through every dance at least 3 times. Thankfully it was finally lunch time.

"Dame Britt, you know how to do a good work out." said a tired Santana.

Laughing Brittany said "Yea I try my best" she smirked

"Funny. Hey so my friend can't make it to have lunch with me, so I wondering if you wanted to join me?" asked Santana.

Brittany was a little shocked at first "Uh- yea sure" she said curing at herself for being so nervous.

"Great, I'll meet you outside in five" said Santana leaving to wash up real quick. Brittany nodded and went to gather her stuff. Five minutes later the girls were walking to Santana's car. They pulled out of the car and made their way down the street. "So what do you feel like having?"

"Um whatever is fine, surprise me"

Santana smirked and made her way to her favorite place. Ten minutes later the girls walked up to a taco truck. "Wow you like Mama's to?" question the blond.

"Yes they have my favorite fajitas" smiled Santana. After ordering and getting their food they went to sit down.

"So Brittany, tell me a little about you."

Smiling Brittany started. "Well I'm originally from New York. I have an older sister and brother who are twins." Brittany smiled, she missed her family. "Uh I love cats and-oh yea, I'm gay."

Santana laughed at Brittany's boldness. "Well that's good to know" she smirked. "Do you have another job?"

"Yea, I work at 'Addition' with my roommate and best friend Quinn"

"Oh yea I've heard about it" Santana had been trying to go check out the club, but her schedule was so busy.

Brittany smiled. "Hey did you know sharks are just gay sharks?"

At first Santana was confused but started laughing "No I didn't know that."

Staying for another thirty minutes of talking. The girls got to know each other better. Santana learned that had a cat named and loved unicorns. Brittany learned that Santana loved going on runs and cooking for family and friends. They returned back to the studio and went back to work for another two hours. When it was time to go everyone got their stuff together and began to walk out.

The next week was the same thing would happen; the girls would have practice and went to lunch together. Santana loved hanging out with Brittany, and Brittany loved hanging out with Santana. It was Friday, which meant they were done for the done for the weekend.

"Hey Britt, I'm having some friends over tonight for a little get together"

"Uh I don't know San, I'm kind of tired" joked Brittany. Santana rolled her eyes and gently pushed the blond.

"You're such a baby Pierce" said Santana which made Brittany jokingly gasp "Ok, so be at mine around eight, oh and bring Quinn I want to meet her."

"Am not Lopez" the blonde said "Ok cool, I'll let you know when I'm on my way." With that the girls went their separate ways. Santana went her car and dialed her friend's number on her blue tooth.

"Rachel Berry, how may I help you?"

"What's up bitch" smirked Santana, knowing Rachel hated it when she talked like that.

Sighing Rachel spoke "Santana, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk like that. It is not very lady like."

Laughing at her friend Santana spoke up again. "Ok Berry I'll remember that. So did you get everything straightened out with the caterers?" Rachel was in charge of getting the food for the night.

"Yes I did, food will be prepared. Oh and also Kurt will late due to a delay of his photographer" said Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ok whatever" she sighed "Oh I invited Brittany and her friend Quinn tonight"

"Oh, are they hot?" questioned the brunette. Rachel had just broken with her girlfriend a few weeks ago and was looking for something new in her life.

"Um Brittany is pretty, but I haven't met he friend Quinn Gayberry." Rachel hated when Santana called her that.

"Ugh, Santana stop calling me that." groaned Rachel "Listen I'm getting another call, I'll see you when you get home". They said goodbye and Santana continued her way home.

Eight finally rolled around and the party was in full swing. While Santana was talking to a friend her phone went off.

_Incoming: Britt-Britt:_ _Hey San I'm outside._

_Outgoing: Sanny: Ok Britt be right there._

Finishing the text Santana walked to her front door smiling when she opened it revealing Brittany.

"Yay I'm so happy you made it" said Santana hugging the taller blond. The Latina then turned to the girl standing next to Brittany, "Hi I'm Santana, nice to meet you"

"Of course" said Brittany once there hug ended "Oh yes, Santana this is my best friend Quinn, Quinn this Santana" she introduced the girls.

Quinn just stood there, she couldn't she was meeting the singer and going to her house. Once she gained her voice back she spoke. "Hi, it's nice to meet you to. You have a lovely home." Santana thanked the girl and then led the girls to living room everyone else was. Rachel walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Santana finally I found you" she said smiling at the two blondes in front of her, but her eyes on the shorter one.

Rolling her eyes at Rachel she said "I've been here berry." Than added "Rachel this is my friend and also new choreographer Brittany and her friend Quinn. Guys this Rachel, forgive her for her loudness." winked Santana

Rachel shook Brittany's hand and then went to Quinn. "It's a please to meet you Quinn."

"Same here"

"Would you like a glass of wine?" asked Rachel. Quinn agreed and they were headed off to the kitchen. Santana and Brittany stood there with the same faces. They didn't think their two friends where gonna hit off. Laughing they followed them to get drinks. After a while Santana gave a tour of her house.

The party went on for a couple of more hours. After having dessert, Brittany challenged Santana to a game of Just Dance. When they finally got everything set up the picked a song and started the competition. When the music started the girls where both doing good, but once the middle of the song Santana was getting her but kicked. Brittany was doing an amazing job, once the song was over Brittany jumped up.

"Woo. I beat you Lopez." Excited Brittany said. Santana laughed, she didn't expect to win.

"Yea right, I let you win" said Santana jokingly. Brittany just shook her head and then looked down at her watch.

"Ok Sanny, it's time for me to get going" said Brittany grabbing her phone and jacket. "Thanks San, I had a really good time tonight" she than went to find Quinn so they can leave. She found her outside by the pool exchanging number with Rachel. After saying good bye they headed to the door.

"No problem Britt, I had a lot of fun" said Santana hugging the blond. "I'll see you Monday."

"Ok, bye."

That night Santana thought back to the night, her Brittany hit it off really good. She was happy to have someone like Brittany in her life. And the blond was happy to be in her life.

After that night the girls were inseparable. They had become really close friends even started weekly sleepovers. Rachel and Quinn also hit it off, and have been going on a couple of dates. They were finally on the tour, Brittany was beyond excited. They were going to places she had never been. Santana ended up having Brittany share her tour bus with her so they can always hang out. In the middle of the tour they got a week off. Brittany was going to go visit her family in New York, but they had on a cruise. So Santana offered her to join her on going to visit her family, which she agreed on. Santana's family loved Brittany and even thought that the girls where dating. When they got back to the tour it went really fast and before they knew it they had their last show.

After the tour the girls went back home. When they got home from the studio, Brittany called Santana to see if she wanted to hang out, agreeing they went to dinner. Both girls happy that there friendship wasn't going to change.

A year later the girls were still best friends. Santana ended up hiring Brittany has her full time choreographer.

Santana is now on a date with her girlfriend of eight months. They met at an after party of the MTV Awards show. Santana liked her when they first meet but was starting to not enjoy her company anymore.

"Santana can you please get off your phone, we are on a date?" asked Zoe.

I'm sorry I'm just texting Brittany back" said Santana looking down at her phone.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She was jealous of the blond and annoyed of how much more attention she had paid to hey friend. "Jeez why don't you just tell her you are in love her already" she muttered under breath. Thinking Santana didn't hear, Zoe looked over the menu.

"What did you say" asked a shocked Santana "I-I don't love Brittany, we are just best friends"

Sighing Zoe looked up at Santana, sighing she spoke up "Look San, I really like you but I can't keep competing with Brittany. I see the way you guys look at each other and how you always light up when she walks into a room. It's pretty clear that she loves you to. That why I can't be with you anymore, not when you don't love me the way you love her" than added "I really like you Santana and I hope you he best of luck with Brittany." With that the blond got up and left the restaurant and Santana's life for good.

Santana sat there shocked asking herself, _'Did I just get dumped?' _ Santana got up paid the bill and made her way to her car. Once in she took out her phone.

_Outgoing: Britt-Britt: B, I'm coming over._

_Incoming: Britt-Britt: Aren't you out with Zoe?_

_Outgoing: Britt-Britt: Not anymore. I'll explain when I get there._

With that Santana threw her phone on the passenger's seat and made her way to her best friend's house. Once arriving she was greeted with a bubbly blond at the door, but once Brittany saw Santana's sad face her smile disappeared.

"San, what's wrong" asked the worried blond.

"Zoe broke up me"

"W-what, but you guys were doing really good" stated the blond. She never liked Zoe. Brittany thought she was just with Santana for her fame and money. "What happened?"

"I know, I thought so to. I mean I like her" she said "I don't know one minute we are fine than she starts saying that I'm in love with you and that you love me."

Brittany froze. How the hell did Zoe know that she was in love with her best friend? The blonde started to shift in her seat awkwardly. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"T-that's crazy San." Brittany said trying to not sound so nervous, but did a horrible job at covering it up.

Santana looked up at the blonde. Over the past year Santana was able to read Brittany like a book, and knew everything about the blond. But obviously not everything she though. "Britt, what's wrong."

Brittany knew she had been caught. Burying her face in her hands, she let out a long breath. The blond stood up trying her best to grow some confidence in what she was about to do. "Santana I didn't want you to find out like this"

Santana sat there confused. "B, what are you talking about. Find out about what?"

"Santana I like you"

"I know, Brittany I like you to"

Brittany sighed "No Santana, you don't get it. I LIKE YOU."

"Britt I don't understand" said Santana still confused about everything.

"Santana I'm falling in love with you"

Brittany had said it pretty loudly; she needed the girl to understand.

Santana stood there eye wide and mouth open. She hadn't said anything for a while just kept staring at the blond.

"Say something" Brittany pleaded "Please"

"How long?" questioned the brunette. At first the blond was confused at what she meant but then understood. Sighing Brittany spoke.

"I don't know, I think since I first met you. I never said anything because I was scared."

"So you lied" Santana rose her voice. She was mad.

Shocked Brittany tried to explain "No I didn't lie to you. I just didn't want to lose you, you don't understand Santana, you are my best friend and I have all these feelings for you that I'm scared to show because I'm scared to lose." Brittany said has she at tears rolling down her face.

Santana was now pacing the living room trying to gain some knowledge of the situation. She couldn't believe Brittany was in love with her and never told her. Not wanting to say anything she would regret, Santana decided to leave.

"Listen Britt, this is just too much to take in." Santana said looking down. "I think it's better if I leave for now." She finally looked up to see her best friend with silent tears coming down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was go and hug Brittany, but knew she couldn't.

Brittany stood there nodding her head looking down burning a hole in the floor. "That's fine San. I'm sorry about everything." Brittany said bringing her eyes up to girl.

Nodding Santana left the house. Once the door was closed, Brittany broke down. This is not how she wanted Santana to find out that she loved her.

Sitting there Brittany couldn't believe she was going to lose her best friend.

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey guys so I'm back for the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Again this is my first story so I'm trying my best to wright it. All mistakes are mine. Don't own glee**

**In this chapter it will be Santana and Brittany leaving the club to go to Santana house to talk.**

Chapter 3

After telling Brittany that she was ready to talk, the girls left. They said their goodbyes and caught a cab home. The entire ride they sat in silence and looking out the window, thinking about what was about to happen. Once the cab got to the house, Santana paid and they walked into the living room.

"What something to drink?" asked Santana walking to the kitchen.

"Water please"

Santana went into the fridge garbed a bottle of water than to the cabinet to get a glass for wine. She needed some confidence about what she was going to say. Finishing Santana walked back into the living handing Brittany the bottle. For a few moments the girls just sat there, either one not knowing how to start. After a few more minutes Brittany was the first to speak.

"Listen San, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair for me to tell you right after Zoe broke up with you-'' the blond was cut off.

"So you regret it?" asked Santana said with her eyebrows raised. "I mean where you ever going to tell me? You're my best friend and you haven't been honest with me. How do think I feel?" Santana wanted to know. Brittany was the one who now had her eyebrows raised.

"How you feel? Do you know hard it is for me, being in love with you? Not being able to be with than more than just a friend?" asked the blond looking right into Santana's eyes. Brittany was getting mad now. "Not being able to talk to my best friend about all of these feeling because you're the she's the one that I've been falling for. I love everything about you Santana, I love your smile. I love your voice when you sing. I love that I'm the only person that you've open up too and that you're always there for me. There is so much I love about you." Brittany now had silent ears coming down her cheeks. Santana just sat there with her taking everything in. a couple is minutes passed and no one said anything. Brittany couldn't stand anymore so got up to leave. She was halfway to the door when she felt Santana's hand take hold of her wrist and spin her around crashing their lips together. Registering what was going on, the blond kissed back.

Santana had her hands on Brittany's cheek, moving them to the blond neck. Brittany bought her hands to the brunette's slim waste. They stood there kissing passionately, expressing their feelings. Kissing for a few more minutes, Brittany broke it and rested her forehead on Santana's. "Wow" the dancer sighed out.

"I love you Britt"

"You do?" asked the blonde hair girl.

Santana smiled. "Yea B, I love you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize and hurt you. You mean so much to me Britt and I don't want to lose you." Santana finally letting her tears fall. Brittany smiled and bought one hand to Santana's left cheek and wiped her tear with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere Sanny. I love you too"

Santana smiled leaned in to kiss Brittany again. She bought the blondes bottom lip between her teeth. After kissing for a few moments, Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. The blonde's legs getting weak she thought to move this back to the living room.

Brittany bought her hands down to the back of the short brunette's thighs and picked her up. Santana shocked squealed and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Once in the living room Brittany sat on the sofa and had Santana straddle her lap. Things started getting heated, Santana started kissing down Brittany's neck sucking on her pulse point. Brittany didn't want them to go too far.

"San- we have to stop" Brittany said into the brunettes neck after leaving kisses up and down it.

"Mmmh Britt I don't wanna" moaned Santana's said bringing her lips to the shell of Brittany's hear, and then licking it.

"Come on, I don't want are first time to be on this coach, I want it to be special."

Sighing Santana got off Brittany with a put. The blonde laughed at how her friend got. Brittany gave her a peck and got up.

"O Sanny, I'm going to head home." Santana stood up.

"Britt just stay here, its to late to be out by yourself"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, come on, let's go to bed." Brittany smiled and followed Santana up to her room. Borrowing sweats and a shirt from Santana, she went to change in the restroom. When she walked back out she saw Santana just finishing putting shirt. Before it was completing on Brittany saw a glimpse of Santana toned body. Yes, she has seen it before but always tried her hardest not to stare. Brittany walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the cover waiting with open arms for Santana to join her. When the brunette finally joined her she gave Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips followed by some quick pecks.

"I can't believe I can actually do that now"

Smiling the dancer leaned in to kiss her again. They girls stayed up till early morning talking about everything. They explained to each other when realized they loved on another. Talked about how Quinn was going to propose to Rachel soon. They told each other what they want in the future. When it hit four thirty, Brittany notice Santana's start to drift to sleep than moments later was fast asleep. The blond moved her head down to give sweet kiss to the singers forehead.

"Night Sanny, I love you so much" Brittany was almost asleep when she heard.

"I love you more Britt"

Smiling Brittany fell asleep with the buggest smile on her face, and the girl of her dreams sleeping in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own glee. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4

The next morning Brittany woke to an empty bed. First she got worried but once the smell of pancakes hit her nose, she knew the Latina was cooking breakfast. Taking a moment Brittany smiled to herself thanking of the things that accrued last night. Santana loved her back and that made her so relieved. Getting up Brittany first went to the bathroom; luckily she always kept a spare toothbrush there. Once she finished she made her way downstairs she went to kitchen. When she got to the doorway she stops and took in the view in front of her. Santana was standing with her back to Brittany; she was wearing an oversized white v neck that was over a pair of small black shorts. The singer was singing along with the radio and flipping the pancakes. Not being able to stay away any longer Brittany went up behind her and slid her arms around her waist and laid sweet kisses to Santana neck.

"Morning baby" at first Santana jumped at the contact but leaned into Brittany. Santana smiled at the pet name and turned her head to give Brittany a kiss.

"Mmm" Santana hummed into the kiss. "Morning" she than went back to making breakfast.

Leaving a few more kisses, Brittany moved to sit on top of island behind them. "So what are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes" said Santana smiling when she heard Brittany squeal. When she finished she went to standing between Brittany's legs and hugged her around the waist. She leaned in and gave Brittany a kiss. The blonde deepened with now both exploring each other's mouths. When the kiss broke Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's nose.

"I love you" the blond whispered

"I love you too"

After eating breakfast and cleaning up the girls moved to the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch some movies. Laying there Brittany was wanted to ask Santana so many questions.

"Hey San"

"Yea B?"

"I don't mean to pressure you or anything because you know whatever you wa-" Brittany was cut off by a peck from Santana.

"Your rambling babe, what is it"

Brittany sighed "It's just what are we now, I mean what do you want from this?" asked Brittany worried to hear Santana's answers.

Santana took a minute to answer. Smiling Santana answered the blonde. "I want to be with you. I love you Britt and I don't want to waste time apart from each other." Brittany was smiling from ear to ear. "But I think that maybe we should keep it between us for a little while" Brittany had a worried look in her eyes and turned the other way. Santana's bought her hand up to Brittany's chin and turned her head giving her a kiss. "B, I just want it to us right now. We don't need the press and media finding out. I just want to enjoy the moment."

Brittany smiled than asked "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to" Santana said. Brittany smiled and bought the brunette to lay on her while kissing her never breaking the kiss.

After for making out for a while Brittany broke the kiss and got up.

"Wh-where are you going?" asked the confused brunette with a pout.

Brittany smiled at the pout and started to gather her thing. "I have date to plan" winked the blonde.

Santana got up and walked Brittany out. When at the door they stopped and hugged each other, than bought their foreheads to rest on one another's. "Let me know when you get home?" Santana said leaning up to kiss the blonde.

"I will" smiled Brittany once the kiss broke "I love you"

"I love you too baby" said Santana

When Brittany got into her jeep and drove off, Santana went back into the house already missing Brittany. Santana decided that it was time for a relaxing bath. She walked up stairs to her master bathroom lighting some candles and putting in some lavender bubble bath soap. Santana stayed in the bath till the water started to get cold. When she had just laid in bed her phone went off.

_Incoming Britt-Britt- Be ready at 11 sharp xoxo_

_Outgoing Sanny- You got it babe xoxoxo_

With that Santana fell asleep already excited about tomorrows date.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own glee. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5

The next morning Brittany woke up excited about the date she had planned. Getting up and stretching from the bed she walked into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she got out and went to wash her face, than she walked to her closet to try and figure out to wear. Deciding to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a with a loose grey v neck shirt with a pair of grey converses. Once she was finished getting ready went downstairs and was greeted by a little chocolate lab puppy at her feet.

"Hey Max" she greeted the pup. Brittany had just gotten Max 2 weeks before, and he was now 8 weeks old. He loved to chew on everything in reach. Besides that he was a good puppy, he went on runs with Brittany in the morning and loved to snuggle. "Want to go for a walk?" The blonde asked. Max just cocked his head to the side and then started to jump on her again. She smiled and grabbed his leash and hooked to his collar. Once back from the walk Brittany put Max into his cage and left.

On her way to Santana's house she started to get a little nervous. Brittany couldn't believe this was happening, there where so many thoughts going through her head. When she arrived at the Latinas house she got out of her car and walked to the front door and ringing the bell.

"Hey B" greeted Santana

"Hey" Brittany went up to the brunette and slid her arms around Santana waist giving her a kiss "You ready?"

Bringing her arms around the blonde's neck she smiled into the kiss. "Yea just let me grab my bad" after getting her bag they walked out to the car. Brittany walked around her truck she went and opened the door or Santana then walked back around and got in. when she finished she reached her hand over and grabbed Santana's hand bringing it to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Brittany looked over and smiled at Santana

"Oh come-on babe just a little hint" Santana now had on a pout

Sighing Brittany tried to think of a hint and not give away the surprise. "Fine, only 1 and then no more asking." She said. Santana promised and Brittany continued. "Wheel"

"Wheel?" asked Santana confused

"Yea, no more question."

For the next hour and a half the girls just continued talking about different things. When they got off the exit for Ventura California, Santana was confused.

"B, what are we doing all the way out here?" asked Santana

"Well since everywhere we go we get recognized. I thought we could go somewhere a little more secluded." Stated Brittany "So I thought we could come out here to get away"

Santana looked over at Brittany who now looked a little nervous about her decision. "I think that was a great idea" she smiled

The blondes face lit up and she leaned over and gave Santana a sweet kiss. After the little make out session they got out deciding to go get some lunch. They decided on a little dinner at the corner and went in. They were seated and where now waiting or the waitress to come.

"Good afternoon Ladies" smiled a middle aged woman "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a turkey club wrap please with an ice tea please" said Santana

"And I will have the grilled chicken wrap please with an ice tea to" the waitress nodded and walked to put in the order.

"So how is the new album coming along?"

Santana smiled. She loved writhing music. "It's good, even though Will is a pain in my ass. He thinks we are really behind."

"But you just got done with tour a month ago" Brittany said

"That's what I said" both girls laughed

Fifteen minutes later the food arrived. Santana took a bit and was in heaven.

"Oh my god, this is the best thing ever" Santana said whit a dreamy look on her face "Wanna try some babe"

"Sure" Brittany leaned over and took a bite "Wow that is good"

"What made you want to come all the way to Ventura?"

Brittany smiled "Me and my family use to come here when I was little. It was my favorite place to be. They have this dance studio where I would go every day to watch the older people. I would sit there just watching, I fell more in love every time. But we stopped coming a few years ago when my dad got laid off his job. Even though he has a new and better job, we still haven't come to visit." Explained the blonde with a sad smile on her face

Santana reached over and took the blondes hand. They finished their food and now wanted to explore the small town. After paying, with a protest against Santana, Brittany got up and paid. When walking out Santana noticed a carnival poster on a telephone pole. Smiled when put together the hint from earlier. Brittany saw and walked up to her.

"Want to go ride the ferris wheel?"

"Only if you hold my hand"

Brittany smiled "Of course babe" they walked a few blocks over to where the carnival was. A group of young girls recognized them and ran over. Both of them loved their fans and was always signing and taking pictures with them. Once on the ferris wheel, Santana moved to sit really close to the blonde.

"Are you scared Sanny?"

Santana looked up and became a little embarrassed "W-what? That's c-crazy B" she scoffed.

"Aww my poor baby, I'm sorry I didn't know." Brittany moved to put her arms around her and then kissed her forehead.

"It's ok babe. Just hole me" she than snuggled into Brittany.

After the ride, they walked around for a little while playing games. So far Brittany had one a small panda stuffed animal, a monkey, and a big duck. As they were walking Santana stopped.

"B, look at that big teddy bear" Santana face lit up. Brittany smirked; she was going to win that.

Walking over Brittany handed the clerk the two dollars to play the game. To win the bear she had to knock down all the pins in one try. When she threw the first time she only knocked down two of the five pins. She looked back to Santana to see she had a small pout on her face she handed the clerk more money. When she threw this time she knocked them all down.

"Woo" squealed Santana jumping up and down. People started to look and soon recognized her. Some more fans went up to the girls and got autographs and pictures. Finally when no one else asked for anything they started to walk back to the car and head back to LA.

"Well here you go" Brittany handed over the oversized teddy bear that Santana wanted.

"Thanks Britt Britt

When they got to the car they loaded the bears in the backseat. When they were on their way back Brittany decided to go a different way so they were by the beach. Arriving at the beach the sun was starting to set. Getting a blanket from the back of her truck Brittany grabbed Santana hand and walked close to the water. When they finished setting the blanket down Brittany sat first and opened her legs patting the spot in front of her for Santana to sit. Santana leaned down and kissed the blonde before sitting down. After enjoying the view for a while the brunette spoke.

"I had so much fun today Britt" the blonde hummed and kissed Santana shoulder.

"I did to San. I love you S. I love being around you and you have made the happiest girl alive. I know you want to wait a little while for people to know about us, which is totally fine. So Santana..." Brittany was nervous "Santana Lopez you be my girlfriend?"

Santana turned around in the blondes arms and crashed their lips together. She nipped at the blondes bottom lip and swiped her tongue asking for permission.

Brittany granted the Latinas tongue and kissed back with so much passion. When the kiss broke Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um I'm not really sure if I got it clearly" said Brittany in a jokingly tone.

Santana laughed and gave the blonde a sweet kiss "Yes Brittany S. Pierce I will be your girlfriend." They started to kiss more and got up to get ready to leave. Walking back to the car Brittany had her arms around Santana's shoulders and the brunette had her arm around Brittany's waist. The blonde turned her head and kiss Santana's temple.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too"

Later on when they got back into Los Angeles, they decided to go to Brittany's place to stay for the night knowing that the puppy had to go out. When they walked into the house they could hear him crying. Brittany walked over and let him out which he immediately ran up to Santana.

"Hi little max, you sure have god big" Santana said who was on the floor playing with the pup.

"Ok I'm going to let him out in the back before he poop and pees in here" Brittany said walking over to the Max to pick him up "Be right back" when she put him down it took him a while to do his business but finally picked a spot. Walking back in, she went to go put Max's food and water out, when she finished she walked back into the living room confused when she didn't see the Latina.

"San" said Brittany confused. She walked to the den but wasn't there and then to the restroom and wasn't there also. Brittany walked to the stair case when something caught her eye. It was Santana's top with a note attached to it.

_Come find me baby xoxo_

Brittany smiled and started to walk up the stairs when she noticed Santana's shoes. When she walked down her hallways she found Santana socks and jeans on the floor as well. When she got to her door, she found Santana tank top on the knob Smiling Brittany walked in. The room was lit by the moonlight coming from the shades. Brittany noticed Santana standing by the window with her arms crossed.

"So you found me" the brunette said walking to Brittany who now moved to the front of the bed. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and gave her a kiss.

"I guess I did" said Brittany. She leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips. The kiss started to get more heated when Santana broke it. She bit her bottom lip and moved her hands to the bottom of the blonde's shirt lifting it up and off her. She threw the shirt to the side and then took in the beautiful body in front of her. Santana lightly ghosted her fingers across Brittany tone stomach. When she got to the button she button of her girlfriends jeans she un did it than started to remove them. After she was done she went back and kissed Brittany.

Brittany's hands went straight to Santana's hips, after a couple of minutes she hooked her fingers in the girls black lacey panties and started to remove them. When she got up to Santana face she slowly bought her hands up behind her back and unhooked the matching black lace bra and then watched it fall from her shoulders. Brittany took a step back taking in the beautiful body in front of her.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered and then trailed kisses up and down Santana neck to her collar bone. Santana smiled and went to remove Brittany's light blue bra and then threw it across the room.

"You my dear, are stunning" Santana said has she moved her hands down to Brittany's blue boy short underwear and moved them down the slim legs. She then moved back like Brittany and took in her girlfriend's body. Sure they have seen each other with bras and panties on only but, seeing each other like this made everything more real.

When Santana was face to face with Brittany she crashed their lips together bringing her hand to rest on the blonde's cheek. Brittany lifted Santana by the back of her smooth thighs which then the brunette wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. They stood there for a few seconds but when Santana moved her kisses to Brittany's neck and hit the spot that drove her crazy, the blondes went to the bed and laid the singer down. She climbed on top of Santana hovering over her.

"Make love to me" Santana said in a whisper looking in to the blondes eyes

"Always" smiled Brittany

Brittany then gave Santana a sweet kiss before trailing kisses to her girlfriends jaw line and neck. After a while Brittany bought one hand to Santana's boob kneading it which had Santana moaning and arching her back at the contact. She let out a louder moan when Brittany took her dark nipple into her mouth sucking and running her lounge around it.

"Baby I need you" moaned Santana. Brittany then switched showing the boob the same affection.

Brittany when up and bought her lips back to Santana's running her hand to where Santana needed it. "I love you so much" the blonde said when she ran fingers through Santana's folds, shocked when she realized how wet the girl was. "Your so wet baby" Brittany husk. She than rubbed Santana's clit in slow circles and teased her entrance.

"Oh my god baby, that feels so good" Santana said arching her back. When she didn't feel Brittany anymore she opened her eye seeing her girlfriend bring her finger to her lips sucking them into her mouth moaning.

"You taste so good baby" Brittany said moving her hand back to Santana's entrance, entering her again.

Laying there shocked with her mouth open Santana found words. "So hot" she ten added "Uhh, I need more Britt."

Brittany started to pump her two fingers in and out of Santana "You're so tight baby" she said kissing the girl beneath her and curling her fingers in Santana.

"Don't stop baby." Santana said kissing her girlfriend back "Oh fuck"

Brittany laid down and bought Santana's thigh between her legs grinding down her leaving wet marks up and down it. "Mmm San"

"I'm so close, don't stop" said Santana bringing her hands to Brittany butt pushing her down more.

"Come for baby" Brittany said adding a third finger. That's all it took Santana to fall over to edge.

"I'm coming" hollers Santana.

Brittany kept pumping he hand letting Santana ride out her orgasm and leaving kisses on her neck. After a few seconds Brittany lets out a squeal when she is flipped over on to her back.

"Now it's my turn to taste you." Smirking Santana kissed down Brittany's body. When she got to Brittany's sex she looked up getting the ok from her girlfriend. Once Brittany gave her the ok Santana dove in. She breathed in Brittany's arousal before kissing her clit.

"Oh fuck!"

Santana than moved down more running her tongue through her wet folds. She brings up her hand and enters Brittany's sex with one finger. "Babe more, please" said Brittany trying to move her body in rhythm with Santana's tongue working her.

When santana adds another finger Brittany arches her back breathing heavenly. She starts pumping and sucking the blonde's clit at the same time and has her other arm around Brittany's hip to keep her still. "Come for me baby"

A second later Brittany comes hard on suntans fingers shaking. Santana helps her ride out her high and then slowly climbs up her body leaving kisses. When she gets to Brittany's face she can't stop looking at how beautiful she looks.

"Oh. My. God" Santana chuckled and laid her head down on Brittany's chest. "That was amazing. Why haven't we done that before?" the blonde ask which makes her girlfriend laugh.

"I don't know we just never realized something was there all along." Santana says looking up at Brittany leaning in to give her a kiss. Brittany kisses back and pushes her back to lie on top of her.

"Well we better make up for lost time" she says kissing the brunette hungrily "I love you so much"

Laughing Santana brings her hand up to her girlfriend's cheek stroking it with her thumb. "I guess so" she kisses back. "I love you too"

With that they continue their night making love into the early morning.

**(A/N) Ok guys that was my first sex scene. I know it's not the greatest but I'm still getting a hang of writing this story. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave review to let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own glee. Mistakes are mine.

Chapter 6

The next morning Brittany was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw Santana still sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Brittany moved her hand up to the Latinas face to move the strand of hair that was hanging. Deciding to get up, she moved to the bathroom to freshen up and then headed downstairs.

"Hey Max, you want to go outside boy?" Brittany asked kneeling down petting him. After getting his leash she went to walk Max. Brittany would usually go running with him but since a gorgeous brunette was back home in her bed, so she decided to just take a short walk. When she got back to the house she went straight up to her room revealing a still sleeping Santana.

Brittany took her shoes off and then laid down behind Santana kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mmm" moaned Santana turning around to face the blonde "Morning baby" she frowned when she realized her girlfriend was dressed "Why are you dressed?"

"Morning my love" Brittany said leaning down and giving Santana a peck "Oh I had to take Max out before he did his business all over the place." She grinned

Santana moved and straddled the Brittany's stomach. "Well maybe we should get you naked again" she smirked taking off Brittany's shirt seeing she had no bra on.

Brittany smiled and put her hands on Santana's hips moving up to kiss her. After a few minutes Brittany was naked again. Santana was still on top rolling her hips into Brittany. The dancer moved her hands to Santana's butt pushing her down more. Santana was about to move her lips to the blondes neck when they were interrupted.

"Brittany get your ass- OH MY GOD!" screamed Quinn walking in on the girls. Santana fell off the bed bare naked.

"Q, why are yell- OH. MY. BARBRA!" it was now Rachel who walked in on them with wide eyes. She saw Santana on the floor with the sheet covering above her knees

"GET OUT" Santana screamed. Quinn and Rachel where bought back to reality when they heard her scream.

"Oh, yes. We will be downstairs." When the girls left Brittany couldn't hold her laughter anymore and broke into giggles.

"You think this funny?" asked Santana getting up and tackling the girl and tickling her.

"San-San s-stop"

Santana leaned down to kiss Brittany than go up and started to get dresses.

"I guess we have to go talk to them" Santana said sitting on the end of the bed running her hand through her hair. Brittany got up and put her cloths back on; when she was done she went to kneel in front of santana putting her hands on her knees.

"Hey it's going to be ok."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on her forehead "I know. Well you ready to head down?"

"Yeah"

They headed down the stairs hand in hand. They heard their friends talking in the kitchen and headed that way. When they walked in the saw Quinn's cooking breakfast while Rachel was playing with Max.

Rachel was the first to see the couple. She got up and ran to the two girls and hugged them.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you guys finally got together!"

The girls looked at each other confused. "What do you Rach?" asked Santana

"Come on. I mean it was pretty serious you guys liked each other." Quinn said from the stove. The other three girls moved to sit on the island Santana and Brittany looked at each other blushing.

Clapping Rachel spoke "Ok so tell us what happened?"

From there Santana and Brittany told their best friends the previous advents that had lead of to where they are. Both girls where extremely happy for Santana and Brittany. They always saw how they would look at each other when the other wasn't looking. When they finished breakfast, they moved to the living room where they continued to talk.

"By the way, how did you guys get in?" asked Brittany

"I have a key" Quinn shrugged

"Oh" Brittany said "Well I'm going to need that back"

"Why" Quinn looked at Brittany confused

"Because you interrupted my sweet lady kisses" all the girls laughed

"Do you guys want to go get dinner?" asked Santana

"Yea sure, we just have to run home first to change."

The girls agreed on meeting at a restaurant around eight. When the girls left, Santana and Brittany went to take Max for a walk. They gathered the leash and bag and walked out the door.

"So, how do you feel about them knowing?" Brittany asked walking down the driveway grabbing Santana's hand.

"Better than I thought" the brunette said interlacing their fingers. "I happy they are happy for us. And I can't believe they knew how we felt about each other but never did anything."

Brittany smiled "They probably just didn't want to push us." Brittany said turning her head to give Santana a peck.

When they got back to the house Brittany feed Max while Santana sat at on the island. Brittany walked up to Santana and stood between her legs and bought her hands to her girlfriend's hip.

"I really love you in my cloths" Brittany said looking at Santana's outfit she was wearing a pair of Brittany's yoga pants and her favorite hoodie.

"I love how this smells like you" Santana said gesturing to the hoodie. Brittany ran her hands under the sweatshirt to Santana's lower back.

Brittany kissed Santana taking in her lower lip in between her lips. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany and arms around her neck.

"Let's go shower" said Brittany picking Santana up from the counter walking up stairs to the bathroom. Once they got in Brittany set Santana down and they both removed their cloths and got in the shower.

Brittany back Santana up against the wall running her hands up and down her body. Santana trailed her kisses down Brittany's neck. "I want you so bad" she husked into Brittany's neck.

Brittany brings one of Santana legs around her waist then brings her hand down to her wet folds. "Baby, you're so wet. Is all this for me?" Brittany asked running two fingers through her slit entering her.

Groaning Santana answered "Oh _fuuck_" she moaned loudly when Brittany entered her. "Yes all for you my love."

Brittany started to move faster into the girl at a fast paste. She moved her thumb to Santana clit and flicked it. "Come for me" she husked into her girlfriends. And like that Santana came all over Brittany's fingers. The blonde let Santana ride out her orgasm and gave her sweet kisses.

"Your turn babe"

"Later sexy" Brittany winked "Lets wash up or where going to be late"

Brittany kisses Santana and they washed up. When they finished getting ready they made their way to the first dinner as a couple.

**A/N Ok im going to stop here for this chapter and the next will be the dinner with faberry. Again this is my first story and I'm not good with some parts. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hey guy's sorry for the long wait. It's been crazy over the holidays. I'll update hopefully by Friday or Saturday. Thank you all to those who reviewed. I will defiantly add more Faberry into the story. Don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 7

A week has passed since the dinner with Quinn and Rachel. The couple was so happy for them; they always knew there was a thing between their friends. Santana and Brittany told the rest of their friends the next day figuring it was better to just let me know instead of finding out another way. When the rest of the group found out they also where excited and happy for them, some of them even made bets of how long it would take for it to happen.

Quinn laid awake watching Rachel sleep. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the singer in her life. Quinn knew they had been dating long enough; and especially just moving into together that it was time for the next step.

Quinn rolled over and reached for her phone on the nightstand.

_Outgoing: Quinn: Hey are you up?_

_Incoming: Brittany: Yea just got back from a run with Max. What's up?_

_Outgoing: Quinn: I need you help with something are you free in and hour?_

_Incoming: Brittany: Yea no problem._

Quinn set the phone down and turned to face Rachel again. She leaned down setting a sweet kiss to her forehead and whispered "I love you"

After that she got up and went to take a shower and start to get ready. Once she was down she left a note for Rachel on the kitchen island and went out to her car. She made the short way to Brittany's house and texted her she was outside. A few minutes later Brittany walked out of the house and into friends white Range Rover.

"Hey everything ok" asked Brittany

"Yea, everything great"

Brittany looked confused "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" smirked Quinn

In the car the girls talked about how Santana and Brittany where doing and how excited everyone was. Once at they arrived on Rodeo Dr. Quinn parked and they walked to Tiffany and Co jewelry store. Brittany stops and looked shocked. Quinn turned around and smiled.

"Your gonna-"Brittany started

"Yeap" Quinn smiled "I'm going to propose."

Brittany smiled and hugged her friend. She was so happy for Quinn and Rachel; they were such a cute couple together and she looked up to them and their relationship.

"Oh my god this is so exciting" squealed Brittany after the hug. "Ok let's go find the perfect ring."

"Let's do it" the best friends walked into the jewelry store and where met by and older woman.

"Hello ladies, may I help you" she asked

Quinn looked at her nametag before answering "Hi Susan, I'm Quinn and this is my friend Brittany" she motioned to the girl next to her.

"Hello"

"Hello dear" Susan said "Looking for anything special?"

"Yes I am actually looking for engagement rings" Quinn smiled. She was so excited to finally be making this move.

Susan smiled and told the girls to follow them to the engagement ring section.

Back at Brittany's house, Santana was just waking up. She moved her hand searching for Brittany and frowned when she didn't feel her girlfriend. Santana opened her eyes and saw a note on the pillow

_Morning Baby,_

_I had to go out with Quinn for some stuff. Sorry I'm not there for morning cuddles, I'll make it up to you. I'll see you in a little. I love you so much._

_Xoxo Britt-Britt_

Santana smiled and got up. She took a shower and freshened up than walked down stairs to make herself breakfast when her phone rang.

"Hey Rach"

"Good Morning Santana" said a very chipper Rachel. Santana never understood how she can be so energized in the morning.

"What you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get breakfast since our girls are together?"

Santana was a little relieved cause there was no food in the house so she would have to wait for Brittany to go to the grocery store.

"Yeah, wanna meet at Mama's?" the Latina asked. It was their favorite place to go.

"Ok see you in 20" Rachel agreed. The said their goodbyes and went to go get ready.


End file.
